Destined To Release
by Inabikairi ga osotta
Summary: Haruno Sakura's beloved lover is gone on a mission with the anbu, but she's desperate. She needs something to quench her growing desire. That's where Ino comes in. (oneshot lemon)


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Never have, never will. Dude, seriously if I owned Naruto, I would have a laptop and get stories out faster. I'd be rich dang it!

I am NOT used to same x same gender fanfiction at all… o_o this is my first one ever and more than likely my only one because it was so… very… very hard to do. But! This was a request and a promise is a promise, so I hope you like what I came up with. :] Enjoy!

**Destined to Release**

Words could not express the intense need strangling her desire, tearing her sanity into fragmented pieces. Her entrance lay wet and ready beneath the cloth material of her underwear. She lay alone in the bed, her boyfriend gone out on a mission for the anbu. Why now? Why, when she was so desperate for release did he have to leave her? Sakura grabbed her breasts, fondling her supple flesh—trying to match the immaculate touch of her lover, but to no avail. Doing it yourself was never quite the same as having it done to you.

Desperation ran widely through her body: she remembered his words, his hot breath, his delicious flavor, his tempting scent—all components of pure masculinity that were lacking in her bedroom. Her fingers travelled down, feeling her damp entrance through the cloth. _I can't do it myself… _she lamented, fearing that she would hurt herself if she used her own fingers.

Her body trembled as she pushed herself forward and further into the pleasure she was providing herself with, but something was lacking. She needed another. She tossed and turned in her bed, writhing with need and lust. Heat radiated off her body as her arousal grew. Right now, Sakura did not want someone to make love to her; she wanted to have sex—a sex that would drive her to the point of her needed release.

The night grew darker, and her lustful eyelids sunk shut, hoping she would awaken without her desire.

The next day, Sakura awoke, anticipating the arrival of her lover. She still had an intense desire. She felt depraved from sexual contact—from the wonderful feeling of a mouth covering over her entrance and tasting the undoubtedly strong flavor of her sex. Even so, Sakura forced herself up and made her way to the Hokage, Tsunade, to receive word of the mission.

"Oh, Sakura, why are you here?" Tsunade questioned with confusion. Sakura looked at her, tugging on her shirt as she looked around: no sign of the anbu.

"Where's the squad?" She asked with a frown, seeming near frantic. Her legs were shaky, her breathing broken in her desperation.

"They won't be back until next week, their mission was extended." Sakura's heart sunk. She couldn't wait another moment. Her body was shaking with a need of release. She could feel her entrance tightening, wishing to have something to delve into her. A trembling hand raised to her hair and pushed the messy pink strands behind her ear.

After a quick nod, the pinkette trudged out of the Hokage's office, her head hung in near despair. Her desperation was unbearable. Her thighs brushed against each other as she walked, her mind replacing the normality with thoughts of sensual caresses from her man. A light moan eased from her lips, but she bit them back: she wasn't the only one around. "Earth to forehead!" She heard her best friend, Ino, call out to her. Maybe some girl time would help her get her mind off sex…

Or not.

There was the blonde: her mane swung in her face, her flush lips fill and looking rather kissable. Her shirt was hugging her obvious curves while the short skirt around her waist was hiked up much higher than just her midthighs. Sakura blushed at the sight of her. Never had a female looked so very tempting to her. Her tongue slipped across her lips, wetting them seductively. Ino probably knew her way around a bed. Maybe Sakura wouldn't have to wait for a week after all. Ino's boyfriend was out on a mission too anyways…

"What's up, Ino?" Sakura eased her voice to a fake calmness. At this point, she would have to guide Ino into her web of sexuality woven in her bedroom.

"Depression…" she mumbled back, crossing her arms over her ample bosom. "Our men are taking forever on another stupid mission!" She whined. Sakura's eyes widened. _So, she's struggling with the same thing as I am… _she mused, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Ino's voice droned in her ears, the occasional shrill in her feminine voice sending sensual chills around the pinkette's body.

"Ino," she interrupted her blonde friend, proving her lack of attention to Ino's story. After a pouty frown, Ino tossed her hair and listened to Sakura. "Let's go to my house!" She expressed with a fake innocence. Sakura couldn't take it anymore: the pace was too slow, and it was becoming like some sort of game teasing her and her alone.

The two walked side by side—Sakura acting a lot more like her boyfriend than herself. Maybe he was rubbing off on her, essentially making her more of a listener than a talker. No one was rubbing off on Ino: she never shut up. "Your house is pretty quaint, don't you think?" Ino addressed the pinkette as they strode in unison into the abode. Sakura shrugged, tossing her keys in a small basket. Her emerald orbs met with Ino's baby blue ones.

Lust clouded her vision. An intense, burning lust, destined to grant her with the relief of a release that she had needed since late the previous night. Just the thought of sex dampened the groin of the kunoichi to levels of aggravated pleasure she could barely understand. She fought a low, mesmerizing purr that was tickling in her throat. "Sakura?" Ino spoke nervously, saying her friend's name only to be sure her voice was still intact. What was going on?

A pale hand caressed the soft, plump cheek of the Yamanaka, lithe fingers tickling around her ear. Ino breathed out short, breathy gasps; nothing but pleasure portraying itself—that is, until denial crept in: "What—what are you doing?" Ino stepped back, finding herself on a wall, Sakura's bodily frame seeming to hold her like a cage.

"Making you feel good," she whispered sensually on the blonde's neck, her tongue peeking out to soften the sensitive skin, preparing it for her lips, desperate to devour. Ino breathed in a sharp breath, lifting her hands to push the forceful kunoichi away from her, but they met an obstacle as Sakura grasped her hands, lifting them higher above Ino's head.

"Sakura, stop—" her voice was cut off by the other's lips crashing onto hers. Sakura's pink tongue, wet with her saliva, probed Ino's lips open forcefully, the grip on her hands intensifying as lust took over. Her mouth moved down, attacking the neck of the blonde with tantalizing licks, fervent sucking, and coarse biting.

Ino succumbed to pleasure and pain, moans easing out of her throat as she squirmed on the wall. Her body quivered as Sakura's tongue played with a particularly sensitive patch of skin which she had just finished nibbling.

Having eased Ino into her sexual trap, Sakura released the other's hands, allowing them liberty while her own hands travelled around the blonde's body, groping and grabbing the swells of her rear. Moans shook out of Ino's lips, her hands griping Sakura's shoulders desperately.

Their lips met once again, attacking each other in a lustful battle of wills, seeing who would win dominance. They shuffled up the stairs, fisting the other's hair, darting their tongues like daggers clashing in war. Both girls toppled onto the bed, forcefully grabbing and tearing on each other, eventually removing their clothing.

Sakura's hand slammed on her night desk, rummaging through a drawer as her mouth continued its fervent suck on Ino's lips. They were released with a pop when Ino broke away for air. "Sa… kura…" she breathed hard, taking one of the pinkette's small mounds into her hand and kneading it. Sakura moaned, enjoying the pleasure being granted to her breast. "We don't need protection—"

"Do you want to feel good or not?" Sakura snapped, her voice heaving as she continued to catch her own breath. Ino bit her bottom lip, being further turned on by the kunoichi's fiery aggression.

Out of the drawer, Sakura revealed a strap on, which had seemed to be well hidden in her things. Ino blushed profusely. "Are you going to…?" It was a stupid question, but people ask those when they're nervous, unsure, and excited. Ino was all of the above.

Sakura just looked at her, slipping the strap on to her hips and fastening it. Contrast to Ino's expectations, Sakura didn't insert it. Rather, she took Ino's breast into her mouth, sucking fervently, guiding more and more into her mouth. Ino squirmed under pleasure, her body humping onto the pinkette as she felt more desperate for a release.

Two hands gripped Ino by her hips, followed by a smug smirk. Sakura trailed butterfly kisses from the valley between the blonde's breasts down to her entrance as she taunted the damp hole with one long, emphatic lick. Ino shivered, fisting her hair desperately as her legs weakened.

The pinkette's hands grasped the swells of Ino's rear, lifting the split of her legs to her domineering mouth. Her tongue slipped within, practically making out with the blonde's second pair of lips. Ino bucked her hips onto Sakura's mouth in desperation.

Her body quaked as her aqua eyes became foggy, clouded completely with lust. She moaned incoherent sentences, her voice shaking as her climax rose. She shut her eyes tightly as Sakura's ministrations intensified, her tongue slipping in and out rapidly.

Sakura found herself humping onto the bed, providing her own entrance pleasure with the dildo filling her from within the strap on. Ecstasy flowed throughout her body in waves of pleasure, her eyes hooded over with her eyelids as her face portrayed her lust.

She pulled back, her mouth hanging open, the musky scent of Ino's womanhood reaching her nostrils. Sakura moved up, positioning her makeshift member on the blonde's entrance, sliding the tip of the dildo on the wet slit. "G—go in," Ino begged as she brought her legs up, hooking them around the hips of the other.

With enthusiasm, Sakura thrust in, continuing after with a series of animalistic movements. Ino whimpered and screamed out, the penetrating member ripping in and out of her sex. Her hips rolled onto the stiff invasion, tightening her walls and bringing it further inside her.

Sakura hung her head, her pink tresses in front of her face as she focused her strength in emphatic, deep thrusts. Both females whimpered, moaned, purred…

Ecstasy reached them at their climax, the names of the other on opposite lips in moans of lustful release, their cum pouring out as relief was reached.

The pinkette collapsed onto the blonde in exhaustion, harsh breaths heading out of her lungs. Her face was buried in the crook of the other's neck as she lightly placed kisses on the sensitive skin. Ino traced Sakura's back with airy strokes, bringing chills to rise up the other's body.

It was sex. Lustful, captivating, involving sex. They both received a much needed release—a moment of ecstasy that had seemed impossible to reach. Now she was relieved. No more lustful thoughts would haunt Haruno Sakura. She could wait for him. She would wait…

oOoOo

**This has to be one of the hardest things I've ever written… I think the only thing that was harder was a school paper that I wasn't allowed to use my actual writing style in it because it was formal… and graded. Anyways, please give me a break if this lemon sucked lol but even still, don't forget to R&R! I want to hear opinions.**

**InaGaTa**


End file.
